Jealous
by Fi Suki Saki
Summary: fic ini di ambil dari Buku volume 3 Saat bagian Mikuru mengajak Kyon jalan2 atau tepatnya kencan. Tentu saja dengan banyak pengubahan. Missing-scen! ItsuKyon litte or lot*?* KyonMikuru! SHONEN-AI. Don't like? Coba aja baca. XD *kicked* Read n Review Pliss


Fic pertama di Fandom ini.. Mohon di maklumi bila ada kesalahan Fatal.. =_=''a

**Disclamer:** Author(s) Tanigawa Nagaru Artist(s) Tsugano Gaku, Itou Noizi (tapi pembuat fic ini Fi suki suki =_='')

**Rated:** T

**Pair:** ItsuKyon little(or lot?) KyonMikuru

**WARNING: **Shonen-ai, OOC, Gaje, MissTypo, dan sebagainya.

Masalahnya, pas pertama kali baca fic ItsuKyon indo, langsung berniat bikin fic-nya juga.. Huweee… DX

Dan fic ini di ambil dari Buku **volume 3 **Saat bagian Mikuru mengajak Kyon jalan2 atau tepatnya kencan. Tentu saja dengan banyak pengubahan. _**Missing-scen**_

**Jealous**

"Teman-teman, luangkan waktu untuk hari Tanabata* ya. Karena aku ingin klub SOS pun mengadakan suatu acara," ucap Haruhi, gadis berambut hitam pendek, yang selalu memakai pita kuning di rambutnya, sambil mengahadap teman-teman atau anggota klubnya yang sedang asik dengan kesibukannya.

"Acara?" terdengar balasan atau tepatnya pertanyaan dari cowok enam belas tahun, berambut coklat yang tak lain adalah anggota klub SOS itu, Kyon.

"Festival Tanabata ya? Bagus sekali…" ucap Itsuki datar, lelaki pindahan misterius dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Yah… benar. Masalahnya hujan turun terus menerus sampai akhir minggu ini," ucap Haruhi sambil duduk di kursinya yang sudah di hidangi teh dari Asahina Mikuru, wanita berambut panjang coklat muda dengan paras wajahnya yang manis.

Haruhi berdiri sambil mengahampiri jendela di dekatnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat keadaan di luar yang sedang di landa hujan.

"Padahal hari minggu ini rencananya ada patrol di dalam kota," ucap Haruhi masih memandang bosan kea rah hujan. "Hujan terus-terusan begini takkan berhenti di tengah hari ya…" lanjutnya lagi.

Sesaat Kyon dan Mikuru ikut memandang hujan yang masih terus turun dengan derasnya. Saat berbalik, pandangan mata Kyon dan Mikuru bertemu.

Mikuru tersenyum manis kepada Kyon. Itu membuat wajah Kyon sedikit memerah, dan muncul perasaan sedikit kesal melanda hati Itsuki saat melihat interaksi mata antara Mikuru dan Kyon, orang yang di sayanginya. Atau lebih tepat, pacarnya.

Ya, Itsuki dan Kyon sudah berpacaran selama kurang lebih sebulan. Sejak insiden pertandingan baseball amatir yang di ikuti klub SOS, Itsuki menyatakan perasaannya lewat sebuah ciuman singkat sehabis pertandingan itu. Itu membuat Kyon terkejut dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Semenjak kejadian itu, hati Kyon tidak dapat di ajak kompromi untuk menolak saat-saat itu. Ia akhirnya mengakui perasaannya saat Itsuki menembaknya –lagi- sehabis pulang sekolah.

Itsuki memang terlihat kalem dari luar, tapi dia tipe cukup pencemburu. Apalagi dari dulu ia tahu bahwa Kyon dan Mikuru amat dekat. Jadi jangan salahkan bila Itsuki sedikit _over-protective _dengan Kyon ya.

Mikuru masih memandang Kyon dengan penuh arti. Dan sepertinya Kyon tahu apa yang Mikuru maksudkan. Ia hanya membalas senyum Mikuru dengan senyumnya yang agak salah tingkah itu.

.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti. Kita kumpul lagi kalau musim hujan sudah berakhir ya," ucap Haruhi sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan temannya di bawah lindungan payung di saat hujan.

Mikuru mendekati Kyon yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Um.. kalau begitu, kita bertemu jam 10 di depan stasiun. Kau setuju?" Tanya Mikuru riang ke arah Kyon.

"Ya, aku tak sabar menunggunya," balas Kyon dengan senyum.

Mikuru mengelus-elus dadanya. "Syukurlah," ucapnya.

Baru satu langkah berjalan, Mikuru membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Kyon –lagi. Itu membuat Kyon yang juga ingin pulang, keheranan.

"Hanya saja, aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal padaku,"

.

"_Jangan sampai Haruhi tahu,"_

Kata-kata itu masih teriang-iang di kepala Kyon.

/_"'Jangan sampai Haruhi tahu'. Kenapa?"/ _ pikir Kyon sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan posisi terlentang di atas kasur.

Dan lagi, bukan itu saja yang membuat Kyon resah. Ia masih ingat dengan kejadian saat Mikuru sudah meninggalkannya sendirian. Saat Itsuki menghampirinya dengan aura hitam cemburunya yang pekat. Membuat Kyon yang memikirkannya kejadian itu bergidik ngeri. Harusnya ia tahu, jangan membuat sang seme marah. Dan lagi, Kyon pake berbohong segala dengan alasan ingin ke dokter gigi? Nah lho. Gimana gak membuat kekasih marah. Alasannya saja tidak jelas. Apalagi memang dia tidak berbicara atau marah terang-terangan. Tapi dari nada bicara dan senyumnya, hiii… menyeramkan.

Kyon menutup wajahnya dengan bantalnya. Ia mengingat bagaimana ke marahan sang kekasihnya saat pulang sekolah itu.

.

**Flashback**

Kyon masih memandang kepergian Mikuru dengan pikirannya yang masih penuh kebingungan. Bagaimana tidak bingung, ia di beri perjanjian dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Atau lebih tepatnya tidak di beri tahu oleh sang permberi janji.

Itu membuat Kyon mengerutkan keningnnya sampai seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

Kyon tersentak kaget. Ia membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang menyentuh pundaknya tanpa permisi.

"Itsuki?" satu kata satu nama yang Kyon ucapkan saat ia melihat siapa yang berada di depannya saat ini. Ya, Itsuki. Itsuki yang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba. Dan juga Itsuki membuat tenguk Kyon merinding.

Kenapa? Karena saat ini Itsuki sedang tersenyum dengan aura hitam-hitam di belakangnya sebagai _background_-nya.

"H-hai Itsuki. K-kau belum pulang?" tanya Kyon basa-basi dengan ekpresi ketakutan.

"Kau sendiri?" balas Itsuki bertanya masih dengan senyum dan _background _hitam yang masih mengelilingi dirinya.

"Belum. I-ini baru mau pulang. Kau tidak be-bersama Yuki?" tanya Kyon lagi sambil memalingkan wajahnya untuk mencoba tidak menatap sang kekasih yang di landa asmara.. err salah. Yang sedang di landa api cemburu.

Jika kalian bertanya siapa Yuki, dia adalah Yuki Nagato. Perempuan berambut pendek berwarnya ungu muda. Gadis manis pendiam yang cukup misterius. Menurut Kyon.

"Dia sudah pulang dari tadi,"

"O-oh,"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Asahina-san, Kyon?"

Glek. Pertanyaan telak tanpa basa-basi keluar dari mulut Itsuki. Itu membuat cengkraman Kyon pada pegangan payungnya lebih erat. Sedikit –atau banyak-, Kyon mencoba menjawabnya dengan gugup.

"Kami…"

"Hn?"

"Kami hanya mendiskusikan tentang acara Tanabata nanti," jawab Kyon di buat tidak segugup mungkin.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbicara sambil menatap lawan bicaramu, Kyon," tanya atau ucap Itsuki dengan penuh penekanan.

Kyon mencoba menatap wajah Itsuki dengan perasaan tidak gugup. /_"Kenapa aku gugup begini sih?"_/ batin Kyon kesal.

Kyon mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Itsuki yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah saat melihat wajah Itsuki yang cukup dingin.

"Kau besok ada janji?" Tanya Itsuki yang menatap mata Kyon lekat-lekat.

Kyon sedikit terpana dengan wajah tampan Itsuki. Tapi alam sadarnya masih bekerja untuk mendengar apa yang di lontarkan sang kekasih.

"Ada," jawab Kyon tegas. Mungkin.

"Dengan siapa? Kemana?"

"Se-sendiri. Ke…" /_"Ke? Kemana ya? Aku harus bilang kemana?"_/ batin Kyon berkecambuk.

"Ke…"

"Ke?"

"Ke dokter gigi," ucap Kyon tanpa sadar. /_"Bodoh bodoh. Kemana malah kubilang ke dokter gigi sih?"_/ batin Kyon kesal. Tapi matanya berbohong. Dan Itsuki tahu itu.

"Hoo~. Mau aku temani?" tanya Itsuki dengan nada marahnya yang belum hilang juga.

Kyon bergidik lagi mendengar nada marah dari Itsuki.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Su-sudah ya," jawab Kyon cepat lalu ia berlari kencang meninggalkan Itsuki sang kekasih yang malah makin bertambah dengan api cemburunya.

**End Flashback**

.

.

"Ugh…" erang Kyon kesal sambil mencengkram bantalnya denga erat.

"Berbohong memang tidak mengenakkan. Apalagi dengan pacar. Argh…!" kesal Kyon lagi sambil membangunkan badannya dengan paksa.

"_Jangan sampai Haruhi tahu,"_

"Aku jadi sedikit penasaran," ucap Kyon sambil membantingkan badannya kekasur dengan paksa –lagi. /_"Yah, dipikir juga tidak akan ada jawabannya,"_/

.

Cpak Cpak Cpak Cpak

Suara langkah Mikuru yang berlari di atas genangan air.

"Kyon~," panggil Mikuru riang yang melihat Kyon sudah datang duluan di depan stasiun.

"Hai Mikuru. Ohayou," balas Kyon sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Mikuru.

Tap Tap Tap

"Maaf, kau lama menunggu ya?" tanya Mikuru sambil menghampiri Kyon dengan memasang wajah menyesal.

Kyon hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ha ha… Aku juga baru datang kok,"

"Benarkah?" ucap Mikuru sambil melirikkan matanya kearah jam yang ada di depan stasiun. "Hahaha.. Iya ya,"

"Ayo kita pergi," ucap Mikuru sambil berjalan mendahului Kyon yang ada di belakangnya.

.

"Sayang sekali cuacanya seperti ini ya… Tapi, memang sedang musim hujan ya,"

"Katanya cuaca akan cerah di siang hari,"

Kyon dan Mikuru masih terus berjalan di tengah hujan di bawah paying. Tapi saat ini perasaan Kyon resah, ia memikirkan bagaimana kalau kencannya saat ini dengan Mikuru ketahuan. Bisa-bisa ia di kira selingkuh. Masuk akal sih. Apalagi memang Kyon masih ada 'rasa' dengan Mikuru. Takdirlah yang menentukan nanti bagaimana.

"Ah, Kyon!" suara Mikuru menyadarkan Kyon dari lamunannya.

"Kita pergi kesana dulu yuk," ucap Mikuru sambil menunjuk sebuah toko.

"Di sana ada baju yang sangat lucu. Aku ingin sekali masuk kesana,"

"…." Kyon berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah," ucapnya sambil tersenyum menyerah yang di balas senyum girang dari Mikuru.

"Selamat datang," sapa penjaga toko baju itu ramah saat Kyon dan Mikuru memasuki toko baju itu.

"Anda mencari baju seperti apa?" tanya penjaga toko sambil menghampiri Mikuru dan Kyon.

"Aku ingin lihat baju 'One Piece'**,"

Mikuru di persilahkan perempuan penjaga toko itu untuk melihat baju-baju yang sedang di cari Mikuru. Saat itu Kyon hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling isi toko baju itu dengan seksama.

/_"Toko yang manis, seperti Mikuru,"_/ batin Kyon sambil tersenyum saat melihat isi Toko itu.

/_"Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah ya kalau mengingat Itsuki?"_/ batin Kyon lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kyon menghela nafas panjang. Sekali-sekali ia melirik _handphone_nya untuk melihat apa Itsuki menghubunginya. Ia benar-benar kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia terus berfikir, kenapa ia harus berbohong segala? Padahal lebih baik kalau ia jujur.

/_"Tapi kalau jujur, pasti Itsuki akan memaksa untuk ikut! Argh…"_/ Kyon mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Begini salah, begitu salah. Itu yang terus di fikirkan Kyon.

"Wah baju ini lucu! Boleh aku mencobanya?" terdengar seruan riang dari Mikuru.

Kyon hanya menatap Mikuru yang di persilahkan ke depan ruang ganti yang di masih tertutup tanda ada orang di dalamnya.

SREAK

Kain yang menutup ruang ganti itu bergeser. Menampakkan seorang perempuan berambut pendek memakai baju Lolita. Bagaikan sebuah boneka cantik yang mahal. Dan lagi, perempuan berambut pendek itu sangat _familiar _bagi Mikuru dan Kyon.

"YUKI?" teriak Mikuru tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Mendengar nama yang Kyon kenal itu, dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di belakang tembok atau pembatas kecil yang tebal dan cukup lebar untuk bersembunyi.

"Ke-kenapa kau ada di toko ini?" tanya Mikuru salah tingkah dengan Yuki yang ada di depannya.

"Wah.. Manisnya!" seru perempuan penjaga toko itu dengan senangnya.

"…"

"Cocok sekali! Anda tidak perlu ganti pakaian lagi!" seru senang perempuan penjaga toko itu.

Mikuru hanya memandang Yuki dan penjaga toko itu dengan heran.

"Ah, kau di panggil kemari oleh pramuniaga ini ya?" tanya Mikuru setengah gugup.

/_"Jadi begitu ya. Ia di panggil penjaga toko itu untuk di pakaikan baju seperti itu, Dengan ekspresi datar seperti itu, ia tampak seperti boneka. Cocok juga,"_/batin Kyon sambil sedikit mengintip ke arah dua gadis temannya itu.

/_"Tunggu, untuk apa aku bersembunyi? Lagi pula kan aku hanya tidak boleh ketahuan Haruhi,"_/ pikir Kyon bingung. Lalu ia mencoba keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan saat itu, Yuki sudah meninggalkan toko baju ini.

"Ah, sang kekasih sudah kembali," seru penjaga toko itu saat melihat Kyon yang berjalan mendekat ke tempat arah ganti baju.

"A-aku bukan pacarnya," ucap Kyon dengan pipinya yang merona merah.

"Ah, tidak usah malu-malu. Silahkan, kekasih anda sudah selesai ganti baju," ucap penjaga toko itu sambil mempersilahkan Kyon mendekati tempat ganti baju.

/_"Ugh… sudah ku bilang bukan,"_/ gerutu Kyon dalam hati yang masih menampakkan segurat merah di wajahnya.

"Nona, silahkan seluar,"

SREAK

Kain penutup tempat ganti baju itu terbukan. Menampakkan Mikuru dengan rambut di kuncir kuda dengan pita, dan baju One Piecenya yang menampakkan separuh belahan dadanya. /_"Ekstrim sekali bajunya!"_/ batin Kyon dengan muka memerah melihat penampilan Mikuru di depannya.

"A-ano… Gimana?" tanya Mikuru malu-malu.

"Ba-bagus,"

.

"Aku kaget sekali. Aku tak menyangka kalau yang muncul itu Yuki. Ku kira hanya ilusi," ucap Mikuru sambil tersenyum memaksa.

"Ahaha… aku juga. Eng… kau sudah selesai minum?" Tanya Kyon sambil menyerup _cola_nya yang masih setengah gelas.

"Sudah. Kyon?"

"Ah.. baru saja. Ayo kita kekasir,"

Saat Mikuru membayar minumannya di kasir, Kyon sedikit melirik ke arah kaca tembus pandang yang mengarah keluar sana. Sesaat saat Kyon sedikit menunduk di dekat kaca. Dari luar ia melihat setengah badan seseorang yang berhenti tepat di depan kacanya.

"Oh, apa mungkin…" suara familiar terdengar dari arah lelaki yang ada di depan kaca Kyon.

GLEK

Kyon mencoba menegakkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang berada di depan kaca tembus pandang itu.

"Oooh.. ternyata aku benar," terlihat Itsuki yang sedang memegang payung dan menatap Kyon sambil tersenyum.

"I… Itsuki," Kyon hanya tersenyum panik saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Perjumpaan yang kebetulan ya. Kau sudah selesai dari dokter gigimu?" tanya Itsuki masih sambil tersenyum -tidak-mengenakkan- di balik kaca itu.

/_"Di-dia masih ingat!"_/ panik Kyon dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bersenang-senang. Aku jadi iri,"

Kyon yakin pendengarannya tidak salah. Ia menemukan nada cemburu –lagi- di telinganya saat Itsuki berucap.

"Ka-kau salah! Kami hanya bertemu di jalan kok. Kami tidak sedang kencan kok!" seru Mikuru panik yang sudah menyadari keberadaan Itsuki. Kyon pun ikut keluar dari café itu mengikuti Mikuru.

"Apa aku salah?" tanya Itsuki yang masih terdengar dingin di telinga Kyon.

"Be-begitulah. Kalau begitu sampai besok ya, Kyon!" ucap Mikuru cemas bercampur gugup lalu pergi berlari meninggalkan Itsuki dan Kyon berduaan.

Kyon masih menunduk tidak berani menatap Itsuki yang sudah ada di depannya. Mencoba kabur, Kyon melangkah pelan dan hati-hati agar tidak begitu di sadari Itsuki. Sayangnya, Itsuki telah menahan Kyon dengan tangannya di pundak Kyon.

"Wah Kyon, ku kira kau hanya ke dokter gigi saja. Ternyata mencari kesempatan untuk pergi bersama Mikuru juga ya," ucap Itsuki sambil tersenyum menatap Kyon yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ti-tidak. Tadi kau sudah dengarkan, aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya," balas Kyon berbohong –lagi.

"Kau tahu Kyon, dari awal aku sudah tahu kau berbohong,"

"Kau membuntutiku ya?"

"Hm… ya,"

/_"Oh Kami-sama***, kenapa kau kejam sekali pada makhlukmu yang satu ini?"_/ runtuk Kyon dalam hati.

Itsuki menarik sebelah tangan Kyon untuk membawanya pergi.

"I-Itsuki, le-lepaskan! Aku mau di bawa kemana?" muncul perasaan tidak enak di hati Kyon.

"Karena kau sudah berbohong padaku, kau harus ku hukum," ucap Itsuki datar dan santai tapi terdengar senang.

"Hu-hukum?" Kyon bertambah panik. Ia seakan melihat sebuah tanduk setan muncul di atas kepala kekasihnya.

"Ya, hukum,"

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"Hm… Hotel,"

Kyon yakin, dia melihat sebuah seringai tipis di bibir Itsuki. Kyon mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah sering membaca komik-komik dan menonton acara-acara drama cinta. Dan masalahnya, dalam drama-drama dan komik tersebut, saat sang kekasih marah, ia akan member hukuman berupa….

/_"TIDAK! Mati aku. Aku belum siap!"_/ batin Kyon dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah total.

.

Itsuki memandang kekasihnya yang sudah tertidur pulas tanpa sehelai benang menutupi dirinya. Ia mengecup kening Kyon sekilas. Kyon mengerang pelan saat merasakan sentuhan ringan di dirinya.

"Ungh… Itsuki?" Kyon mendesah pelan sambil mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Itsuki sambil mengecup sekilas bibir merah Kyon yang sedikit lebam.

"Ukh…" Kyon hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gumaman tak jelas, lalu mencoba memposisikan badannya agar dapat duduk.

"Ittai.. ittai… ittai****," rintih ke sakitan Kyon di sekitar pinggang dan belakangnya.

"Sakit ya?" tanya Itsuki dengan memasang wajah cemas mengarah untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Gara-gara siapa, hah?" seru Kyon kesal.

Itsuki hanya tersenyum geli melihat gerutuan kesal dari Kyon untuknya. Ia mengelus-elus rambut Kyon lalu mencium puncak kepalanya. "Maaf ya," ucapnya lembut.

Kyon yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya menutup mukanya yang memerah dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

Itsuki tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk Kyon saat ini setelah melihat reaksi sang kekasih yang menurutnya manis sekali. Kyon yang di peluk dari belakang itu hanya mencoba menyamankan posisinya dengan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak sang kekasih.

"Oh iya, tadi ada SMS dari Mikuru. Dia bilang 'tadi maafkan aku ya… Aku menunggumu di kedai teh yang biasa kita kunjungi'," ucap Itsuki sambil memeluk pinggang Kyon dengan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Ka-kapan SMS itu datang?" tanya Kyon dengan nada setengah panik.

"Hm… kira-kira lima menit sebelum kau bangun,"

/_"Bagaimana ini? Aku ingin menemani Mikuru. Tapi apa Itsuki mengijinkan?"_/ batin Kyon bingung dan cemas.

Itsuki yang sepertinya dapat mengerti apa yang di pikiran Kyon, mencoba memahami kekasihnya yang satu ini. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kau boleh kesana. Lagipula firasatku berkata kalau Haruhi akan meminta kita kesana nanti," ucap Itsuki sambil mengecup pundak Kyon yang penuh dengan _hickey_.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" tanya Kyon sedikit tidak nyaman dengan sentuhan yang di berikan Itsuki itu.

"Karena sekarang hujan sudah hampir reda,"

"Oh,"

Keduanya hanya terdiam dalam posisi tubuh yang saling menempel itu.

"Ah…"

"Apa?"

"Ba-bagaimana aku bisa bertemu Mikuru dengan pinggangku yang sakit ini," panik Kyon.

Itsuki hanya tertawa dengan pernyataan Kyon. Tidak enak hati juga sih karena memang dia yang membuat sang kekasih tidak dapat berjalan sempurna, sekarang.

Itsuki meraih tangan kanan Kyon. Lalu ia mengecup punggung tangan Kyon dengan lembut.

"Kalau kau tidak dapat berjalan, aku dapat menggendongmu sampai kesana," ucapnya dengan senyum menyeringainya yang membuat wajah Kyon memerah padam.

"Bo-bodoh! Itsuki no baka," teriak Kyon kesal sambil melepaskan badannya dari pelukkan Itsuki.

Lalu Kyon berjalan kearah kamar mandi di dalam kamar hotel itu dengan tertatih-tatih dan gerutuannya untuk Itsuki.

Itsuki hanya tertawa pelan sambil membantingkan badannya ke kasur. Ia sunggu tidak menyesal mempunyai kekasih yang menarik seperti Kyon. Dan entah ia harus kesal atau berterima kasih kepada Mikuru karena telah membuatnya cemburu dan memberi hukuman untuk Kyon berupa hubungan yang lebih intim lagi.

**Owari**

*1: Festival sekali dalam setahun yang menurut legenda untuk mempertemukan putri dan pengeran yang sudah terpisah jauh. Acaranya tanggal 7 juli. Hari ketujuh bulan ketujuh.

*2: Baju santai atau kayak dress. Baju terusan untuk wanita deh pokoknya. Jangan kalian pikir itu nama Anime ya… =_=

*3: Tuhan atau Dewa

*4: Sakit.. sakit… sakit

FIC APAAN INI? O_O

Di kerjakan hanya dalam 2 hari. Rekor untukku.. XD

Rekor untuk pair yang baru pertama kali aku baca dan langsung FI bikin ficnya.. XD (halah lebay)Dan maaf kalau Gaje nan OOC. Habisnya pengen bikin IC, tapi gak bisa… DX Dan bila kalian menemukan kata 'bias', itu salah **Microsoft Word** nya yang ngubah2 kata 'bisa' jadi 'bias'. Astajim… (+_+ ) Dan satu hal…. _TUH JUDUL GAK NYAMBUNG BANGET KAN?_ DX Jawab para pemirsa(?) Maaf ya. Fi lagi ngidam(?) sama Seme cemburu.. XP Si Itsuki termasuk Sadistic Seme kan?

_**Dan awal mereka jadian itu akan Fi buat nanti a.k.a kapan-kapan.**_ (jahalah) Ehehehe

Dan _Kalau__ada_ yang mengharapkan Squel, nanti ya kapan-kapan. Di usahakan pasti bikin kok.

Please leave me a Review you done read it(English ngaco)


End file.
